<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Malformation of G by garylovesjohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183487">The Malformation of G</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn'>garylovesjohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Best Friends, Biting, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, CBT, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Come Vomiting, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Ero Guro, Hemipenis, Immortality, Large Cock, M/M, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Mutation, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Pheromones, Prolapse, Scratching, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Teratophilia, fucked to death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker is too late to save his best friend. Now he has to deal with the monster he's become.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G/Albert Wesker, William Birkin/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Malformation of G</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From 2018.</p>
<p>Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.<br/>This fic contains very graphic and dark material. Don't come crying if you read something you couldn't stomach.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wesker had returned to Raccoon City.</p>
<p>He had never wanted to set foot in this cursed town again. After dying in the Arklay mountains, he had booked a flight to Europe and vanished.</p>
<p>But he had to come back.</p>
<p>One final time.</p>
<p>Though he had sent his own personal agent to recover a sample of the G-virus, he had lost radio contact with her some hours ago. He had to secure this important research. It seemed that, if he wanted the job to be well-done, he had to do it himself.</p>
<p>But this was not the main reason for his return.</p>
<p>He had learned of the biohazard that had decimated the local populace.</p>
<p>He hoped to find Sherry in the commotion.</p>
<p>He had searched her school. Her house. The police station.</p>
<p>Only one place was left.</p>
<p>The only possible location she could be in if she were still alive.</p>
<p>Her parents' workplace.</p>
<p>He knew there was little to no chance she had survived. He barely had any hope left.</p>
<p>The whole laboratory was falling apart.</p>
<p>Even in this state, he still entertained the idea of running into Annette, cowering in a corner.</p>
<p>If he saw her, he would take great pleasure in disposing of her.</p>
<p>But he was not in luck.</p>
<p>Deep within the bowels of the secret facility, he ran into the one he had prayed he would not see.</p>
<p>William.</p>
<p>He knew Umbrella had taken him down to acquire the fruit of his hard work. A lifetime of genius in the hands of ingrate.</p>
<p>He had warned him about this, but his friend had refused to listen. He had been too obsessed with the completion of the Golgotha project to see the imminent danger.</p>
<p>Ever since the news of his passing, nearly a week ago, Wesker had lived in denial. Like he was in shock.</p>
<p>Now he was confronted by the awful reality of it.</p>
<p>But this was not at all how he had expected this encounter to happen.</p>
<p>He had expected to run into a shambling corpse.</p>
<p>But it seemed like the poor fool had infected himself with his own creation before taking his final breath.</p>
<p>Wesker nearly broke down into sobs.</p>
<p>He should have come back earlier. He should have forced William to come with him after he had faked his own death. Take both him and Sherry to Europe and disappear. New names, new identities. Brand new lives.</p>
<p>Now there was nothing left to save.</p>
<p>He had lost everything.</p>
<p>He could see what little remained of his friend's once human face, half-absorbed between the ribs of a gargantuan monster, frozen in a rictus of pain and horror forever. His gaze dead and vacant.</p>
<p>"William... what have you done?"</p>
<p>He took his sunglasses off in dismay as tears began to pool in his pale eyes.</p>
<p>His friend couldn't answer.</p>
<p>He was gone.</p>
<p>No humanity. No conscience.</p>
<p>He was a mutant aberration.</p>
<p>He was G.</p>
<p>Nothing more.</p>
<p>The virus had taken over and even grown itself a new head. A new brain. A monstrous alien visage with bulging red eyes and a fanged grin.</p>
<p>Two sets of arms.</p>
<p>Wesker's flooded gaze wandered further down.</p>
<p>Two bulging members too. Absolutely grotesque in both shape and size. Twitching and dripping with a primitive concupiscence.</p>
<p>William had vehemently rejected his advances back when he was alive.</p>
<p>But G seemed very eager to play right now.</p>
<p>Wesker wasn't. The pain in his heart nearly paralyzing. His sobs inconsolable.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he had no choice. His infected body was too weak against the potent mutant pheromones such a creature emanated. He was just as susceptible to G as he had been to the T-virus.</p>
<p>His skin began to burn. His blood boiled. His nerves screamed in despair. Sweat pearled upon his brow. His legs shook. His member swelled.</p>
<p>Like in a trance, he took his clothes off as the monster watched.</p>
<p>It was smart, licking its slavering jaw in anticipation, as hungry for flesh as it was for sex. It too was drawn to the enticing smell of the Tyrant standing in its presence. The both of them reborn from the brilliant mind of the same man.</p>
<p>It was still driven by an insatiable desire to breed. To ensure its parasitic propagation.</p>
<p>And the one so boldly standing in its presence certainly looked like a suitable host. Its curiosity further piqued by the familiarity. Though faint, there was a little of William's consciousness left alive in G. A vestige of the man he once was, yet too far gone to prevent his complete overtaking.</p>
<p>Fully nude, Wesker was lost in a daze of lust, taking both the creature's shafts in hands and tonging their musty piss slits. It was pungent and vile in both smell and taste.</p>
<p>He didn't want to do this.</p>
<p>But he couldn't resist.</p>
<p>His will was overcome, his mind instantly clouded.</p>
<p>He looked upon the vacant expression on his best friend's face as he serviced the two members.</p>
<p>No matter how much he didn't want to see the love of his life like this, he couldn't get away. Tears poured from his eyes, yet he was moaning with lust.</p>
<p>Tapping the lengths against his cheeks, it made him crazy, the intense rush coursing through his veins. His brain pumping his neurons full of dopamine to fight against his reluctance. The pheromone high so powerful he could no longer think.</p>
<p>He wanted more.</p>
<p>He throated both monstrous shafts one after the other. Delicious. Lovely. So much rank precome dripping into his mouth.</p>
<p>The two lengths were identical. Conical in shape, growing wider towards the base. Their bright red surface covered in hard nubs and ridges risen amongst snaking veins. They were designed to completely desecrate the holes G set to mount.</p>
<p>They were so long, so hard, so swollen. Wesker could only take half into his mouth, but he was confident he could fit both in his ass. His murky mind could not think straight and worry about his own limits at the moment.</p>
<p>He was too desperate.</p>
<p>The more he sucked, the more he became addicted to the taste. Sweet nectar. He nursed upon the twin heads, drinking his fill.</p>
<p>Although William had bragged about this strain's aggressiveness in the past, G was subjugated by sex like any other creature.</p>
<p>Perhaps a part of his friend was still inside, halting its anger.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Wesker couldn't ponder such dark possibilities right now. He couldn't even think about how this was the only way he'd ever be with him as lovers. A morbid threesome between himself, William, and a sentient virus.</p>
<p>All his life, he had settled for scraps of his friend's love. Every bit of it so precious and special.</p>
<p>This was the final morsel of it he would ever get.</p>
<p>"I've always loved you, Will." he panted between wet slurps upon engorged glans.</p>
<p>He looked at his distorted face again, then upon G's horrible grin.</p>
<p>Through the haze, the death of his best friend suddenly hit him like a brick to the face.</p>
<p>He was too lost to mourn, but this did not halt that sinking feeling in his heart.</p>
<p>He took a couple steps back.</p>
<p>G did not want its prey to flee. It swiped with one of its four giant hands, like a fan of blades.</p>
<p>Wesker's chest received five deep gashes in its pristine flesh. He recoiled with a wince, but soon the creature grabbed him, turning him around and licking his exposed back with its sweltering tongue.</p>
<p>He knew there would be no getting away.</p>
<p>His life would come to an end tonight.</p>
<p>It was better this way.</p>
<p>He couldn't face immortality without William. There had to be a limit to the damage his infected body could sustain. He knew G would leave nothing but scraps behind.</p>
<p>Then he would be with his best friend for all eternity.</p>
<p>He was ready.</p>
<p>"Let us die together."</p>
<p>He felt peace gain him as the monster lifted him with his larger set of arms and impaled him upon one of its shafts.</p>
<p>All the way to the base in a forceful shove. Utterly brutal. So much so that it tore a scream out of him.</p>
<p>The stretch was instant and G wasted no time plowing him hard. The textures were unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The turgid muscle so hard it felt like it was made of stone. It rubbed his insides raw. Had the virus not granted his body such a high resistance to physical trauma, he would have been sawed in half.</p>
<p>He felt all those points and ridges go in and out of him at a dizzying pace. Every shove created an obscene bulge in his stomach. He already felt like he was on the verge of breaking and this was only one of the erections.</p>
<p>He knew the second one would ruin him completely.</p>
<p>"Oh... William." he moaned, intoxicated and in heat. Each move edging him closer to the brink of release.</p>
<p>Somehow, that caused G to react and pound him even faster. Its other set of arms clung to his hips, driving him harder into its pelvis. Sharp claws dug into his flesh, tearing it until he bled. A red rain upon the dirty lab floor.</p>
<p>The creature was hellbent on destroying him. Its long, putrid tongue lapped at his sweaty face from behind, tasting him. Those fangs, so dangerously close, grazing his neck. The hot, noxious breath enveloping him and making him cough.</p>
<p>He was nothing more than a meal right now. A dish to be bred and consumed.</p>
<p>With a bit of manoeuvring on the monster's part, it squeezed its second length inside.</p>
<p>Wesker lost his breath at the pain. His hip bones shattered in a loud crack. His body became stiff like a bar of steel at the horrible sensation. The stretch had broken him and that got him off instantly. When he was in this state, his nerves also found their release when under strain.</p>
<p>G's rhythm became even more frenzied to feel him tightening up. The copious amount of blood made his twin erections glide all the way inside.</p>
<p>They were gigantic. Wesker was not ready to take both all the way to the hilt, but that didn't stop the monster from fully impaling him. Its immense balls slammed into his own with each upward trust, further increasing his agony. His sack was beaten mercilessly, he could feel his testes being pulverized inside.</p>
<p>His belly was so distended he couldn't even see his feet when he looked down. It was so large it pulled his floating ribs apart and threatened to rupture his spinal column.</p>
<p>"I love you, William. I love you so much." he cried out between weak gurgles caused by his stomach being repeatedly compressed by the deep shoves.</p>
<p>The continuous effort from the rutting G eventually caused it to mutate further. Its bestial instincts took over and it fell on all fours, crushing Wesker underneath its expanding body.</p>
<p>The weight of the beast unbearable above him as it gained mass. It no longer seemed human. It was like a feral animal. The teeth on its chest turned into bone spears that pierced his back all the way through his lungs.</p>
<p>He choked as air involuntarily escaped his mouth along with gouts of blood. He had never been in so much pain before. It was suffocating.</p>
<p>He felt the two members growing larger in size, pushing their immensity deeper within, straight past his second sphincter and into his sigmoid.</p>
<p>Too big.</p>
<p>Way too big.</p>
<p>The ordeal became unbearable. He was at his breaking point. There was no more room.</p>
<p>The pressure built and built.</p>
<p>They just wouldn't stop swelling.</p>
<p>He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak.</p>
<p>He tried pushing the monster away but his strength failed him when a searing ache tore through his entire body. He felt his insides rupture. The two giant shafts had not only grown disproportionately, but their spikes had become longer and sharper too. The twin erections pierced through the soft lining of his intestines and bore their way into his stomach.</p>
<p>And he was coming non-stop from it. He trembled against G's muscular belly, convulsing like a miserable insect being stepped on. The crushing weight all over his poor body barely left any room for him. Tough as he was, he felt the concrete floor give way and he was embedded into it like a custom fit coffin.</p>
<p>His guts were rent. He was getting disembowelled. His insides completely obliterated to make more room for both huge phalluses. They hollowed him out, reshaping his hole, carving their own cavity for them to fuck. His prostate was ground into a paste by the constant friction.</p>
<p>Every pull brought his innards flowing out like slimy ribbons of flesh steeped in blood. Guts and bile and his half-digested meal. Everything was on the ground in just a few thrusts.</p>
<p>The most horrifying part was that he was still very much alive and conscious as it happened. He could no longer speak though. He could mouth the words, but those sharp dicks were so long they compressed his diaphragm permanently.</p>
<p>He was dying slowly and painfully while having his ass brutalized. His brain no longer discerned suffering from orgasms. He experienced both in a constant unison of horror and elation.</p>
<p>He knew his end was near.</p>
<p>He was barely conscious anymore when he felt the monster's jaw sink into his right shoulder, tearing his arm away from his body.</p>
<p>G roared in triumph over its prey.</p>
<p>He felt two powerful spouts of come, like two burning geysers inside of him, hosing his broken innards down with so much pressure it blew its way straight out of his mouth. The liquid filled his lungs through the numerous holes in them.</p>
<p>His eyes rolled back in his skull.</p>
<p>His heart missed beat after beat, panicked at the lack of blood for it to pump.</p>
<p>His nerve endings dulled until he no longer felt anything.</p>
<p>Though voiceless, he kept saying, "I love you." until his final breath came.</p>
<p>He was floating above a black abyss and, just as he looked down into it, the darkness swallowed him whole.</p>
<p>○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○◦○</p>
<p>A blaring alarm woke him up.</p>
<p>"Repeat. All employees proceed to the bottom platform." came a recorded female voice.</p>
<p>G was gone.</p>
<p>He was alone, laying in a human-shaped pothole filled with cold guts, and vomit, and come. So much of it.</p>
<p>He placed both hands upon his stomach.</p>
<p>Nothing.</p>
<p>He was intact.</p>
<p>Anything he had lost, his body had regenerated.</p>
<p>He coughed up dark, congealed blood, but this was mere residue. He was no longer wounded. Like nothing had happened. Somehow, being torn apart by G had failed to kill him.</p>
<p>He felt feverish and wobbled a bit as he tried to stand. Aside from this momentary disorientation, he was fine. All of that excruciating pain gone like it had been nothing but a bad dream. His body had not even mutated in response to such an intense trauma like every Tyrant before him.</p>
<p>Truly, aside from his vulnerability to pheromones, he was perfect.</p>
<p>William had found the secret to elevating mankind into godhood with an experimental strain he had only given to him. A final parting gift.</p>
<p>And now its formula was forever lost, consumed by G's primeval madness.</p>
<p>Wesker wondered where his beastly friend was now. Hopefully it remained in the lab and the explosion would soon put it out of its misery.</p>
<p>He had no time to look for him. After all, he would not be able to slay the creature before being incapacitated once more.</p>
<p>He had to leave before this whole place went up in flames.</p>
<p>He was tempted to just let it engulf him and see if this could put an end to his eternal life. He knew it probably wouldn't. He'd remain a charred husk for some time and would eventually heal.</p>
<p>Despite his heart weighed down by the passing of his beloved, the fact that G had failed to destroy him urged him to carry on.</p>
<p>Now wasn't his time.</p>
<p>Never was his time.</p>
<p>The only way he could honour William's memory was by not squandering his gift. He would make good use of it. He couldn't let sadness overcome him.</p>
<p>He had to remain strong.</p>
<p>He wiped himself as best as he could using a nearby dead zombie's shirt as towel.</p>
<p>He then slipped his outfit back on and high-tailed it out of the laboratory.</p>
<p>He hardened his heart. Steeled the only flaw it ever harboured.</p>
<p>He would carry on.</p>
<p>Alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>